


A gryffindor seduction.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Severus Snape a gryffindor must do what a gryffindor does best...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gryffindor seduction.

**Title** : **A gryffindor seduction.**

 **Rating** : G.

 **Author** : pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 343: All or nothing.

 **Warnings** : None.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : When it comes to Severus Snape a gryffindor must do what a gryffindor does best...

 

_**A gryffindor seduction.** _

 

Trying to seduce Severus Snape is frustrating beyond measure.

He's an all-or-nothing sort of man. He either knows you exist or he... doesn't.

Slytherin subtlety hasn't worked well so far. It's time to go _gryffindor_ on him.

 

“Your grading looks... inspired. _.._ Severus”

 

“You should find some inspiration too, Potter. You'll be sleeping here if you keep wasting time”

 

“Sleeping with you wont be a waste of my time”

 

He looks charmingly confused.

“What?”

 

“I like you”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“We should definitely... hook-up”

 

He blushes deliciously and I realize he's mine.

“Are you crazy, Potter?”

 

“Yes, Severus. I'm crazy about you...”

 

 


End file.
